Chica/Classic
Main = Chica is an antagonist in the ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' franchise. Chica is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Freddy's band. Physical Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Chica’s appearance remains nearly identical, but a few differences include her having technology similar to Funtime animatronics, although her mechanical inside parts are not seen, she has a beak that can pop open immediately like Funtime animatronics at the push of two buttons. The Cupcake The Cupcake is an object-like character from a tray carried by Chica with her left hand. It has pink-frosting with two large yellow eyes, a yellow-striped birthday candle with a vinyl candle-light, buck teeth, no wrapper, and, like other animatronics (except Foxy and Golden Freddy), has black eyelids. The Cupcake will disappear when Chica is off the stage. It is unknown why, or how. The same Cupcake can be also seen inside the Office located at the top of one of the monitors from the right. Due to its appearance that does not affect gameplay, it has nothing to do with the player, not attacking or jumpscaring them. Personality Based on the Freddy Fazbear's Theme song, Chica is a gluttonous but lovable singing animatronic bot who has love for food, especially pizza. As evident by her Shilling promotion at the end of the song, she is also somewhat pushy. During daytime like other animatronics, Chica seems to behave as an ordinary robot while entertaining the children from the pizzeria with the animatronic band. However, during nighttime, she becomes murderous towards the night-shift security guards and is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Suggested in the first game, along with the other animatronics, Chica will try to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. As evident by the clanging sounds emanating from the kitchen, and HandUnit's instructions in "Parts and Service: Chica", she still maintains her gluttonous tendencies."There have been Customer Complaints about Chica's acrid smell. Sounds like Chica's been rummaging around the kitchen again." HandUnit, Parts and Service: Chica Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she always approaches from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Chica gets closer to the Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who can access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the Night 3). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Chica will generally head towards the night guard's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up more often but leave quickly. Like the others, she becomes more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses the Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of the Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has entered the Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both she and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the night guard as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch violently, her eyes will blink rapidly, her mouth will snap open and closed and she will emit the robotic voice sound byte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Chica's origin is further explored in the second game, appearing as her earliest first incarnate generation by the name of Withered Chica, who have fallen into severe disrepair and was later replaced by a different counterpart Toy Chica for improvement within the different pizzeria. After the events of the second game, Withered Chica was later re-built to become her original self for the events of the first original game. The original Chica makes a minor appearance in all four end-of-night cutscenes where she is seen standing on the left side from Freddy with the player's point of view. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. She is now one of the attraction props at Fazbear's Fright, along with the other animatronics. At CAM 08, her disembodied head can be seen. Her appearance does not affect gameplay, and she is only there for aesthetic purposes. Her role is majorly replaced by her phantom counterpart Phantom Chica. Her cupcake appear as one of the minor hallucinations in the game, appearing rarely inside the Office from the desk. Chica also makes an appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the third night, the player will play as Chica, now appearing all alone on the Show Stage. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the pizzeria, and the player will see Freddy and Bonnie's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Chica, and the minigame ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 4 and 5, Chica's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room she was dismantled in, alongside Bonnie and Freddy's remains. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, the one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Chica's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Chica herself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of her can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when she appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Chica's mask. Rather than appearing as herself, Chica is majorly replaced with her nightmarish counterpart named Nightmare Chica. Her Cupcake is also replaced by its nightmarish variant as well. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Chica herself does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. However, a mode named "Cupcake Challenge" from the Custom Night (similar from the second game's own Custom Night) is named after Chica's Cupcake. In Ennard's first teaser, in the source code, Chica's name is mentioned as a client called, "ChcasPrtyWrld," abbreviated for "Chica's Party World." However, in-game, there is currently no known references to anything related to this name. Ultimate Custom Night Both Chica and her withered counterpart return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Chica resides in the Kitchen (CAM 04) and shows her presence by knocking around pots and pans. However, if the player hears nothing in the kitchen, then this means that Chica has gotten bored of the music playing, and the player must change the music. Once the music is changed, Chica will resume knocking around pots and pans to show that she's content again. She is enraged if the player changes the music too early. Once she is angered, she will leave the kitchen to jumpscare the player, bypassing the hallway and security door. Alternatively, Chica can be soothed using the Global Music Box, but this puts a substantial drain on the player's power supply. If it's necessary to rely on this music box, she can be handled by turning the box on after 12 seconds, and turning it off after 18 seconds, supplemented by other power saving methods. She is specifically calmed by a shorter pulse, but it is better to use the described pattern. The challenges in which Chica is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Old Friends Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Chica herself returns as one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. She appears in all levels in FNAF 1 section as well as Repair Chica in Parts and Service section. FNAF 1 Chica appears on the Show Stage in every night available. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she always approaches from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check her in the blind spot. If she's at the window, the door must be closed to prevent her entry, or else she will jumpscare the player. Parts and Service In Repair Chica, the player must first remove the pizza slices from her body and throw them in the trash bin, then press the buttons on the side of her mask to check for anything in her beak. Once her beak is opened, it is revealed that Chica's infested with cockroaches, which the player must remove using the chemispray. Once the cockroaches are removed, the player must put her arm, hand and cupcake back on, after which more cockroaches appear, which must be removed once again with the chemispray. After using the chemispray for the second time, the cupcake will hop off it's tray and move around the room, and it's up to the player to return it to it's rightful spot. Once the cupcake has been returned, the player finishes by eating a complimentary slice of pizza. Messing up the instructions in any way results in a jumpscare from Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Chica is one of the characters in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. To deter her, shock her. It is also possible to obtain a Chica plush suit which can be placed on an endoskeleton and said endoskeleton can then be sent to salvage for parts or attack other players. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay Show_stage_nocamera.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy on the Show Stage. 2.png|Everyone facing the camera. 68.png|Chica with Freddy on the Show Stage while Bonnie left. Cam1B_chica1.png|Chica in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area. Cam7 chica1.png|Chica at the Restrooms. 219.png|Chica staring at CAM 7. qhql278.png|Chica standing in the middle of the East Hall. 226.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall. 476.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner. Cam4B_chica3.png|Chica staring at CAM 4B as her head twitches. Chica ECH.gif|Chica twitching in the later nights (click to animate). ChicaAtDoor.png|Chica appearing in the Right Door's blind spot away from the Office. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|The Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. Stage_NoBonnie.png|No Bonnie, brightened. DiningArea Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B chica2_bright.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Restroom Chica.png|Chica at the Restrooms, brightened. 219_bright.png|Chica staring at CAM 7, brightened. EastHall 4A Chica.png|Chica coming down the East Hall, brightened. 226_bright.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall, brightened. 476_bright.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner, brightened. EastHall 4B Chica.png|Chica looking in CAM 4B as her head twitches, brightened. Miscellaneous Band_trailer.gif|Chica, along with Freddy and Bonnie, singing during the trailer. chica.png|Chica's mugshot icon from the Custom Night menu. Chica-plushie.png|The purchasable Chica plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF 1 Poster Celebrate in Office Texture PNG.png|Bonnie, Freddy and Chica on the CELEBRATE Poster (Speededit by KuberoTV) Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Chicatoutdroit.png|Chica in the cutscene. Chicarechereche.png|Chica looking at the player in the cutscene. Chicayeuxcreux.png|Chica staring at the player in the cutscene, with no eyes. 1stNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie during the cutscene. 2ndNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie looking at the player in the cutscene. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Eyeless Chica and Bonnie with Golden Freddy in the cutscene. Night4correctdream.png|The original Bonnie and Chica with the Puppet in the cutscene. Miscellaneous GiveThemLifeChica.png|Chica's head in the minigame, "Give Gifts, Give Life". ChicaDoll.png|Chica plushie, awarded for beating the Custom Night preset, "Ladies Night." FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Chica's Cupcake. This is awarded for completing the "Cupcake Challenge" preset on Custom Night. FNAF2ChicaCutscene1.png|Texture of Chica in the cutscene. FNAF2ChicaCutscene3.png|Texture of Chica looking at the player in the cutscene. FNAF2ChicaCutscene2.png|Texture of Chica staring at the player in the cutscene, with no eyes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay CAM 08.png|Chica's head on CAM 08. CAM_08_Light_Off2.png|Chica's head on CAM 08, lights off. HeadsGlowing.png|Chica's head from the Bad Ending screen. Heads.png|Chica's head from the Good Ending screen. Minigames Dismantled_Chica.png|Chica being dismantled by Purple Guy from the end-of-night minigame. 340.png|Scattered remains of Chica and Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames. Chica_child.png|The child wearing Chica's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Chica_mask.png|Chica's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Miscellaneous HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy in the third game's trailer. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Chica, along with the others, as seen in the TV commercial (click to animate). Chica_Bully.png|The bully wearing Chica's mask in the minigames. Ultimate Custom Night Chica_UCN.png|Chica's icon from the Ultimate Custom Night menu. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery Menu ICO Chica.png|Chica's icon on the monitor in the Gallery. higherdefgallerychica.png|Chica in the gallery (front). Chicagalleryside.png|Chica in the gallery (side). Chicagalleryback.png|Chica in the gallery (back). Gameplay Chica_partsandserv1.png|Chica's arm and Cupcake, in Parts and Service. Chica_partsandserv2.png|Chica, covered in pizza, in Parts and Service. Chica_partsandserv3.png|Chica's legs, covered in pizza. Chica_partsandserv4.png|Chica with her beak open, and a cockroach crawling over her eye. Chica_partsandserv5.png|Chica, now with her arm and Cupcake. Chica_partsandserv6.png|Chica and the Cupcake. Blightchic partsandserv2.png|Chica in the Blacklight version of her Parts and Service levels. Blightchic partsandserv1.png|Ditto. Blightchic partsandserv3.png|Blacklight Chica's buttons, being pressed. Blightchic partsandserv4.png|Blacklight Chica, with cockroaches crawling in her. Blightchic partsandserv5.png|Blacklight Chica with the chemispray. Blightchic partsandserv6.png|Blacklight Chica with the Nightmare Cupcake. chica pizzaparty1.png|Chica in Pizza Party. Jumpscares cupcakevrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Cupcake's distracting attacks in Death Scene, animated. Blacklightchicavr.gif|Blacklight Chica attacks the player in Parts and Service's Blacklight Mode stage, animated. Chicavrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Blacklight Chica attacks the player on FNAF 1's Blacklight Mode stage, animated. Model and Animations ChicaPose.png|One of Chica the Chicken 3D Renders ChicaVR.png|One of Chica the Chicken 3D Renders ScrappyboyCHICA.png|One of Chica the Chicken 3D Renders Chica_Turningtoplayer.gif|Chica turning to the player if the door is open, animated. Cupcake_Jumpingaway.gif|Cupcake jumping away in Chica's repair mode, animated. Teasers 5sdvgHsd.jpg|A hidden image found in the source code of Scott Cawthon's website, revealing Chica. VhQ9xQ6.jpg|Chica with the Fazbear brand chemispray applied on her. Achievements Celebrate-Trophy.png|Chica alongside Freddy and Bonnie in the Celebrate achievement. Showtime-Trophy.png|Chica alongside Freddy and Bonnie (barely) in the Showtime achievement. LetsEat-Trophy.png|Chica's cupcake in the Let's Eat! achievement. PestControl-Trophy.png|Chica in the Pest Control achievement. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Renders OfficialRender-ChicaAR.png|Chica's official render seen in the website after pre-registering. Chica-Ar.png|Chica's render during the loading screen. Chica MapIcon.png|Chica's icon while roaming the map. Chica-ARIcon.png|Chica's icon during the loading screen. Chica-CPU.png|Chica's CPU clip after defeated. CPU-Chica-Icon.png|Chica's CPU icon. Chica-MiniPack.png|Chica offering her pack. Invasion.png|Chica as seen outside the house, along with BB, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. Teasers FNaFAR-Banner.jpg|Chica in the company's Twitter banner. C2FC0471-AA65-4EDE-B5B8-28F6925251A7.jpeg|Chica and the Cupcake in the Special Delivery teaser on Scottgames. Vbakbur53yz31.png|Chica's Cupcake can be seen in the top right window next to Plushtrap in the FNaF AR puzzle. LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized. 2C320DEC-6C26-48BA-A9EE-B1FE6413979B.jpeg|Chica in the celebration image for Thanksgiving. Merchandise E995AD45-0768-4709-B416-787102674215.jpeg|The action figure of Blacklight Chica 2BE324F5-DCD5-4104-8995-E1EE2B84AAA2.jpeg|Blacklight Chica along with Blacklight Foxy, Blacklight Golden Freddy, and Blacklight Endoskeleton. Mystery-minis-five-nights-at-freddy-s-blacklight-new-item 250x250.jpg|Blacklight Chica Funko POP!. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Chica, along with Withered Chica, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Chica, as seen in the background from the Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes novel. FNaF Survival Logbook Cover.jpg|Chica, along with Freddy and Bonnie, on the cover of "Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook." ChicaAnniversary.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of Chica's model. Note that the Cupcake appears to be winking with a smirk. AnniversaryJumpscareChica.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of Chica jumpscaring the player. VhQ9xQ6.jpg|Chica in one of the screenshots from "Help Wanted!" ChicaINsurvival Logbook.png|Chica in the last page of the Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook. TheRide-Artwork3.jpg|Chica, along with Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy in a concept artwork for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride. OfficialChicaArt-by-PinkyPills.png|Chica's official art render by Claudia Schröder. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's The groaning sounds made by Chica when she sneaks into the Office. They are shared with Bonnie. The sounds Chica makes when she is in the Kitchen. The sound Chica emits when attacking the night guard. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise Chica makes when moving from one room to another. Bonnie also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also emits this sound, but only after the power has been fully drained. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Bonnie, especially on later nights. *On extremely rare occasions, Chica, along with Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear from the Show Stage, will stare at the camera. It is unknown if it also happens in the mobile port. *Chica is the second least active animatronic during the earlier nights. *Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic in the game has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. *Chica is the only original animatronic lacking ears, since real-life birds don't have visible ears. *She and Bonnie both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they are near or inside the Office itself. There are many theories that address this, including theories that speculated that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. However, as previously mentioned, the teeth inside Chica's mouth belong to the endoskeleton, and are also present on every other animatronic. Additionally, the sound she emits could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and have not been maintained. **However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. *Chica's bib is the only costume with text. *Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to the design of her mouth. *If one looks at Chica while she is in the East Hall Corner, one can see she appears to have some sort of stitching on her arm. *Chica is only seen missing any eyes on one occasion, this occasion being when she and Freddy are on the Show Stage alone. Also, Chica is seen with both of her eyes missing in the cutscenes of the second game. *Unlike Bonnie, Chica stares at the night guard through the window instead of the door. *Chica is one of two animatronics that don't appear during the hallucinations, the other being Foxy. *In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of white teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. *Chica could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. Both animatronics are chickens and are back-up singers. *Chica could have also been inspired by Birdie the Early Bird, one of the three original McDonald's McDonaldland characters. *Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. **"Chica" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cute." *Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white or brown coloration of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of her feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident that she is a chicken. Chica was also confirmed to be a chicken by Scott Cawthon, in a discussion on the game's mechanics''There are four animatrons that can get you (although only three appear here in the screenshots). The chicken, "Chica", tries to get in from the right door. The rabbit, "Bonnie", approaches from the left. Freddy Fazbear himself only attacks if you run out of power before the night is over. The fourth robot is behind the curtain of Pirate Cove and remains hidden most of the time. He becomes more active when the player doesn't check the cameras often, eventually causing him to run down the hall in a frenzy and into your office!'' - Scott Cawthon, Steam - July 9, 2014 @ 9:03 PM. **Her yellow coloring could indicate that she is a chick rather than an adult chicken. *The sounds of Chica being in the Kitchen can be heard even if the player is not looking at the Kitchen camera. *Chica is the only animatronic with a spherically shaped head, excluding the beak. *Chica, as a bird, should not have teeth in reality. However, she has a row of teeth on the lower part of her beak. *Both of the Chica plushies have the cupcake resting in their right hands. However, Chica, Toy Chica, and Nightmare Chica are all only ever seen holding it in their left hands. *Occasionally, Chica can be heard in the Kitchen after the power runs out, as seen here. *Chica is referred to as a "he" in the older version of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. This is most likely an error by the authors, as several spelling errors and grammar errors seem to be present in the book. *In one of the 2nd anniversary images, Chica appears to have paw prints on her hands, which real chickens don't have. **This is likely a hand duplicated from either Freddy or Bonnie and recolored, giving the paw prints. ***However, this could just be the lighting. *According to one of Scott's sons, the first jumpscare he ever got is by Chica.Oh heck yes lol. My most memorable one was from when he was creating the first game - We were on a road trip to visit family in New York. On the way there, I actually helped create Foxy - I gave my dad design ideas and thoughts on how to better the character for spookiness, but when we got there he let me beta test the game for the first time. I was terrified, obviously, and the first jumpscare I ever got was by Chica - And it got me so bad, it literally made me flip over the chair and almost knock the laptop off the table. It was amazing lol. - One of Scott's sons, July 10, 2016. *Chica officially appears in the game, Creepy Castle, after Scott Cawthon had donated to the game's kickstarter long before.Creepy Castle Kickstarter - 2014 - 2016 *In some areas of the game, Chica has a back bib, while in others, she doesn't. This is most likely a texture error. **The same happens with Toy Chica. *If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Chica's scream will repeat, and her jumpscare animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over while allowing the player to survive, seen in this video here. This glitch can also work with Bonnie, see here. *From the In-App Shop in the Android port, Chica, along with Freddy and Bonnie, appear as a purchasable plushie, costing $0.99. *It was revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes that Chica's Cupcake has articulated eyes and jaw. *Chica's Cupcake from her 2nd anniversary image is seen winking and smirking. *The Cupcake appears in the April Fool's "teaser" of FNaF 57: Freddy in Space!, wearing a space-helmet. *The following is how Chica's AI works: **Every 498 ticks, the game picks a random number between 1 and 20. If this number is less than or equal to Chica's AI level, she will move. **The location where she goes to is also randomized. Unlike Bonnie, Chica can't "skip" a camera. This could be why she usually is set to higher AI than Bonnie. **The following is where Chica will go: ***Show Stage: Always Dining Area ***Dining Area: Restrooms or Kitchen ***Restrooms: Kitchen or East Hall ***Kitchen: Restrooms or East Hall ***Rast Hall: Dining Area or East Hall Corner ***East Hall Corner: Outside Right door or East Hall' ***Outside Right Door: Inside Office or Dining Area depening on whether the right door is closed or not. **The AI levels for Chica in each night are as following: 0, 1, 5, 4, 7, 12. Her AI will increase by 1 when the clock hits 3AM and 4AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *In the mobile version of the third game, the lights from her head's eyes on CAM 08 never flicker on and off. Instead, they remain constantly lit up. *Herself from the first game appears in the third game's teaser trailer, along with Freddy and Bonnie. Ultimate Custom Night *Chica's mechanic is a throwback to the first game, where she would occasionally enter the kitchen and start knocking around pots and pans, announcing her presence. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *Chica's voice provider for the as of yet unused Freddy Fazbear's Theme, Amber Lee Connors, had previously voiced Toy Chica in Ultimate Custom Night. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery